


Dois Coelhos de Frente ao Mar

by Vickydreadful



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Steve
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickydreadful/pseuds/Vickydreadful
Summary: [...]E como Billy queria um pouco desse amor, um amor que lembraria sua mãe cozinhando tortas de maçã em um sábado a tarde, um amor que lembraria I Can’t Help Falling In Love tocando na vitrola e seus pais dançando.[...]





	Dois Coelhos de Frente ao Mar

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO: FANFIC CRIADA SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS - PLÁGIO É CRIME - CENAS DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL - INFORMAÇÕES MÍNIMAS ALTERADAS PARA MELHOR DESENVOLVIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA - STRANGER THINGS AKA BAGULHOS BIZARROS PERTENCE A NETFLIX, DUFFER BROTHERS E SEUS ASSOCIADOS.

******-Dois Coelhos de Frente ao Mar** _para Marina Gabriela ~Bako_

Capítulo 1

Tenho estado triste

Tenho levado meu tempo

Me sinto como se estivesse fora de minha mente

Sinto que minha vida não é minha

Quem se identifica?

Tenho estado triste

Tenho levado meu tempo

Me sinto como se estivesse fora de minha mente

Sinto que minha vida não é minha

Eu não quero estar vivo

Eu não quero estar vivo

Eu só quero morrer hoje

Eu só quero morrer

Eu não quero estar vivo

Eu não quero estar vivo

Eu só quero morrer

E me deixe te dizer porquê

 

Quando Will se matou pela primeira vez, ele tinha apenas doze anos. Suas mãos tremiam em desespero quando ele chegou ao hospital, em prantos, chorando como uma criança que tinha acabado de perder os pais. O que não era mentira.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira vazia perto do balcão de atendimento e viu rostos e rostos passarem por ele, o mesmo olhar cheio de pena e indecisão sobre o que dizer, como agir. Ele sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa, deveria tentar se comunicar com alguém e procurar ajuda, mas naquele momento, parado de frente para a porta de saída e escutando passos em sua direção, ele não queria fazer mais nada além de sentar e chorar.

Will era um menino triste.

Como todos os meninos de sua idade, ele vivia em um descontentamento que não tinha fim, ele era triste e pronto.

Não tinha escapatória.

Por isso ele se moveu pela sala de espera devagar e se apoiou no balcão, olhando para o vidro de álcool em gel e tentando não se afastar das milhões de bactérias que tinham sobre o mármore.

“Estou triste.” Ele disse de repente para a moça da recepção que ele não conseguia se lembrar do nome.

Ela se virou para ele com aqueles mesmos olhos brilhantes e cheios de preocupação e seu rosto se franziu naquela careta que as pessoas faziam quando não podiam fazer nada por você, mas que estavam preparadas para te dar algum tipo de apoio moral.

“Você pode tomar um café.” Ela respondeu tomando as mãos do menino entre as suas. Ele não queria café, ele queria falar para alguém que estava triste.

Ele foi até a sala dos enfermeiros mesmo assim e aceitou o café sem ao menos olhar para a cara da enfermeira, ela o deixou sentado no sofá confortável e branco, disse que ele poderia dormir um pouco até que algum parente chegasse para levá-lo para casa.

Quando ele deitou no sofá que com certeza tinham germes demais e olhou para o teto azul e sem graça, ele se matou.

Ele pegou um pedacinho dele que dizia que estava tudo bem amar e enterrou fundo no seu coração, como um adstringente trabalhando na constrição de vasos sanguíneos. O que Will não sabia, era que cada vez que um adstringente contrai um vaso sanguíneo, o corpo cria mais cinco para suprimir a necessidade do que está faltando.

Quando ele acordou e seu pai biológico o estava olhando com aqueles olhos azuis e ameaçadores, ele teve vontade de se esconder debaixo do sofá macio e morar entre as poeiras e as bactérias que viviam lá. Mas mesmo assim ele saiu do hospital, cabeça baixa e olhos marejados, olhando para o carro da tia que vinha em sua direção andando com aqueles passos rápidos e curtos de uma mulher rechonchuda e triste.

“Você vai ficar bem.” Ela pegou seu rosto entre as mãos suadas de tanto afastar as lágrimas. “Seu pai vai cuidar de você.”

Meu pai está morto. Era o que ele queria dizer quando se deixou ser abraçado contra o casaco de lã que fedia a mofo, mas quando ele olhou para aquele homem esperando por ele dentro de uma caminhonete ridiculamente grande, ele soube o que sua tia quis dizer. De repente o estacionamento parecia grande demais e cada passo que ele dava para longe do hospital era definitivo, ele sabia que não iria voltar nunca mais para aquela cidade. Para seu quarto azul na casa de dois andares no fim da rua, para o gramado verde e sempre bem aparado onde ele passava horas e horas vendo o formato das nuvens ou pra garagem bem equipada onde ele aprendia com seu pai como montar e desmontar um liquidificador com a facilidade que ele aprenderia a fazer uma torta com sua mãe.

Ele nunca mais voltaria a ter a vida que ele tinha antes e ele sabia muito bem disso.

“Nós temos apenas duas regras lá em casa.” O homem disse quando ele fechou a porta do passageiro com mais força do que o necessário. Ele se sentou incomodado no banco e franziu o cenho para o cheiro exagerado de pinho do carro. “Respeito e responsabilidade.”

Ele se virou para o homem e ficou olhando enquanto ele manobrava o carro em direção a rodovia principal, o caminho contrário de sua casa.

“Eu preciso pegar algumas roupas.” Ele disse e o homem apenas balançou a cabeça para o banco de trás. Lá estavam duas malinhas pequenas estufadas de roupa e calçados, nenhum brinquedo ou fotografia de sua mãe e seu pai.

“Aqui.” Ele mexeu nos bolsos do casaco de couro e tirou de dentro uma correntinha que brilhou contra a luz do sol. A corrente de sua mãe. Ele arrancou a corrente de sua mão e a guardou no fundo do bolso do seu jeans. “Olha, menino. Você pode me chamar de Neil se quiser, eu não ligo. Mas você vai me respeitar, vai respeitar minha mulher e o filho dela, entendeu?” Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Neil morava na Califórnia, um pouco longe de Montana ele sabia que a viagem seria muito longa. “O nome da minha mulher é Carla e o filho dela se chama Jack, vocês vão dividir o quarto, ele ta no primeiro ano do ensino médio, é um bom garoto.” Ele se perguntou o que caracterizava um bom garoto para Neil e pelo o que sua mãe havia contado do homem, um bom garoto não era nem um pouco o tipo de pessoa que Will era.

Sua mãe o havia criado para ser uma criança critica, ela o influenciava a questionar e ser questionado, dizia que nenhuma grande revolução havia acontecido pelas mãos de um conservador. Sua mãe era uma cigana e andava com uma correntinha de Santa Sarah para cima e para baixo. Will lembrava bastante da correntinha pendendo no pescoço de sua mãe, agora ela fazia um peso enorme no fundo seu calção. Seu pai era um homem sorridente e robusto, sempre com algo novo para mostrar e alguma história para contar, apesar de sua mãe nunca ter contado o porque de nunca ter casado com Neil, Will sabia que Charles o havia criado como um filho e para sempre Will se lembraria dele como seu legitimo pai.

“Onde você mora?” Will perguntou timidamente.

“Redwood City.” Neil respondeu sem nem olhar para o menino. “Como que a sua mãe te chamava?”

Chamava.

Pois ela não chamaria mais, já que estava morta.

“Will.” Ele sussurrou.

“Will é apelido de viadinho.” Neil disse bruscamente e Will se virou sem acreditar no que havia acabado de sair da boca daquele homem. Sua mãe não usava aquela palavra, ela dizia que aquilo era somente mais um xingamento para fazer as pessoas se sentirem mal, como se elas já não sofressem o suficiente. Neil olhou para o lado e percebeu o olhar de Will. “Você é um viadinho?” Ele perguntou olhando rapidamente da rodovia para o olhar chocado de Will. Quando o menino não conseguiu responder ele agarrou o volante com força e falou mais alto: “Você é um viadinho?”

“Não!” O menino balbuciou rapidamente, desviando o olhar para a estrada. A imagem estava se ofuscando e ele percebeu que era por causa das lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

“Ótimo.” Neil respondeu e relaxou os dedos no volante, Will tinha a impressão que a qualquer momento Neil explodiria e aquela mão grosseira se voltaria para ele. “Eu vou te chamar de Willian… Que é nome de homem.” Neil disse e Will se afundou ainda mais no banco. “Melhor ainda, vou te chamar como seu avô se chamava. Grande homem seu avô. Atirava em qualquer bichinha que passava na frente dele no Texas.” Will engoliu fundo a vontade de revirar os olhos. “A partir de hoje eu vou te chamar de Billy.” Will franziu o cenho e olhou estranhamente para Neil, mas quando o homem se virou para ele e sorriu cinicamente, Will sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo se eriçar. “Isso sim que nome de homem, hein. Billy Hargrove.”

Neil deu dois tapinhas amigáveis nos ombros de Will e soltou uma risada que ele facilmente soltaria no bar com os amigos. Neil não fez questão de falar o resto da viagem e Will não queria mesmo ter que trocar mais algumas palavras com o homem, ele sentia algo crescer dentro do seu peito e ele não sabia entender muito bem o que era. Mas ele deixou que aquele sentimento o consumisse um pouquinho naquela tarde ensolarada onde seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro. Ele deixou que aquele sentimento embalasse seu sono e seus pesadelos e quando ele acordou, ele estava a apenas 18 horas da Califórnia.

\--

Toda essa merda de que estou falando, eles acham que entendem

Eu tenho orado por alguém para me salvar, ninguém é heroico

E minha vida nem importa

Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que estou sofrendo profundamente, mas não posso demonstrar

Eu nunca tive um lugar para chamar de meu

Eu nunca tive um lar

Ninguém liga para o meu celular

Onde você esteve? Onde você está? O que se passa na sua cabeça?

Eles dizem que toda vida é preciosa mas ninguém liga para a minha

Eu quero que você viva

Eu quero que você viva

Você não precisa morrer hoje

Você não precisa morrer

Eu quero que você viva

Eu quero que você viva

Você não precisa morrer

Agora me deixe te dizer porquê

A segunda vez que Billy se matou foi uma situação muito menos grosseira do que a primeira. Foi de certa forma calma e solitária, como tudo em sua vida.

Ele estava virado, faziam dias que ele não dormia direito e sua cabeça doía como se alguém tivesse acabado de lhe socar. Transitava entre ruas na Califórnia que ele não lembrava o nome e gingava toda sua fúria em qualquer pessoa que lhe olhasse torto. Foi em umas dessas curvas que ele fez que Billy se deu de cara com uma lanchonete com um letreiro luminoso que fazia seus olhos doerem. As janelas eram bem limpas e os clientes lá dentro pareciam felizes.

Eram quase dez da noite e ele sabia que se voltasse pra casa naquele estado, Neil iria lhe surrar, o homem preferia que Billy passasse a noite fora em qualquer lugar do que voltar pra casa, desde que estivesse na frente do apartamento as oito horas em ponto para a pegar o ônibus para a  escola.

Então Billy cruzou a rua correndo, passando a mão pelo cabelo comprido e o tirando de frente do rosto, ele precisava urgentemente dar um jeito em sua juba.

O aroma de xarope da maquina de refri e da gordura da chapa fizeram seu estômago revirar, fazia muito tempo que Billy não comia alguma coisa tão gostosa como aquela, dentro de casa só entravam vegetais e bife. O lugar era muito mais bonito por dentro, mesas se enfileiravam divididas por uma parede preta perto da janela e algumas banquetas faziam par com o balcão principal, Billy passou por uma das meninas com o cabelo amarrado para cima e se sentou em uma banqueta mais afastada, perto da vitrola.

“Bem vindo ao Chili's Bob’s and Burgers.” Um homem alto disse colocando um cardápio em sua frente. Seus dreadlocks estavam escondidos dentro de um chapéu feio com a caricatura de um homem sorridente na frente. “Merda, desculpa.” O homem retirou o cardápio das mãos de Billy e depositou sobre a mesa novamente  “Bem vindo ao  _ Bob’s _ Chili's and Burgers.” Ele riu para Billy, que retribuiu o sorriso discretamente.

Billy estava, na realidade, aterrorizado.

_ Existem pessoas, Billy, que você tem que de afastar. Viados, pretos, mulheres que se acham melhores que homens. Esse tipo de gente são escória. _

Billy sem tirar os olhos do menino a sua frente pegou o cardápio e tentou se esconder atrás dele. Billy não frequentava aquele tipo de lugar, até porque Neil nunca deixaria, e ele não sabia por onde começar. Já eram duas coisas que ultrapassavam o  _ Respeito _ e  _ Responsabilidade _ de Neil.

“Se você quiser eu posso te indicar alguma coisa.” O homem disse e abaixou o cardápio de Billy com a ponta da caneta.

Billy não sabia se seu coração estava batendo forte por causa das regras de Neil que ele estava quebrando, ou por causa da dor que se instalou no seu estômago quando ele viu o homem.

Ele não parecia ter mais de vinte anos, mas sorria como uma criança, os olhos escuros sorriam também e Billy jurava que nunca tinha visto algo tão acolhedor na vida. Ele se pegou encarando o atendente e abaixou os olhos para as letras do cardápio, imagens ilustrativas ao lado do nome de cada comida faziam o estômago de Billy chiar, ele realmente estava com fome.

“O que você sugere?” Ele perguntou espalmando as mãos sobre o balcão e sorrindo de volta.

“O hambúrguer com cebola caramelizada é uma delícia.” Ele folheou o cardápio e apontou para um hambúrguer rodeado de batatas e alfaces. “Mas você precisa ser sensível pra comer cebola caramelizada.”

“O que?” Billy perguntou e riu quando o outro franziu os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

“Você precisa ter sensibilidade com a cebola caramelizada, não é só morder e engolir.” Ele explicou e folheou mais um pouco o cardápio. “Você parece ser mais o tipo de cara que comeria um hambúrguer simples.”

E isso sim era uma verdade.

Billy fez o pedido e o atendente se afastou, não sem antes dizer que Billy precisava escolher uma música na vitrola.

Ele não o fez, até por que por nenhum segundo ele conseguia tirar os olhos daquele atendente.

Era um sentimento novo, ele nunca havia se sentido assim, seu rosto estava quente e sua boca seca, ele sentia o coração bater forte no peito e ele não sabia se estava com medo por Neil descobrir que ele havia sido simpático com um moço negro dentro de um fast food, ou se ele estava tendo a primeira quedinha em sua vida por um menino.

As duas alternativas não iriam muito bem de todo jeito e quando o moço voltou com seu pedido, Billy soube que o sentimento instalado em seu peito era a junção das duas coisas.

“Aqui está, um burguer simples e uma coca.” Ele colocou o prato na frente de Billy e o menino salivou. “Meu nome é Damien. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar.”

Billy sempre pensou que nomes eram íntimos demais, enquanto você não sabe o nome de algo ou de alguém ,você não conhece aquilo ou aquela pessoa. Você poderia passar reto todo dia e não prestar atenção, mas se você sabe o nome, você tem um lembrete de aquilo existe.

Damien.

O nome era como manteiga no céu de sua boca, Billy não podia esperar pelo momento que poderia falar o nome em voz alta.

Enquanto ele comia ele observava Damien, andando de um lado para o outro com pratos e comandas, sorrindo para todos com sinceridade e ele estava certo, Billy realmente havia gostado da comida.

“Então…” Damien tirou o prato e passou um pano úmido na bancada pra limpar o farelo. “Eu posso tentar adivinhar seu nome mas não sei se vai dar muito certo.” Damien encostou o quadril na bancada ao seu lado. Algumas pessoas já haviam ido embora e uma música ambiente rodava pelos alto falantes.

Billy não sabia se Damien sabia o por que de ele estar demorando tanto pra ir embora. Se sabia, não estava incomodado.

“Me surpreenda.” Billy disse pegando um palito e rolando o pedacinho de madeira nos dedos.

Damien cerrou os olhos como se estivesse estudando o rosto de Billy e sorriu abertamente.

“Thor?”

“Thor?!” Billy riu altamente e se inclinou no balcão. “Esse o nome do cachorro do meu vizinho.”  

Damien apenas continuou rindo e olhando fundo nos olhos de Billy, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

“Thor é o nome de um deus.” Damien ficou sério de repente e se inclinou no balcão ao lado de Billy, seus rostos muito perto. Billy olhou em volta, mas todos estavam entretidos com a própria comida para notar o que estava acontecendo.

“Você acha que eu sou um deus?” Billy largou o palito. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, mesmo com  medo, ele sabia que estava flertando com Damien como flertaria com qualquer outra garota. Ele estava deixando os olhos azuis e o sorriso vibrantes a mostra, o cabelo loiro e enrolado cair sensualmente ao lado do seu rosto, ele não sabia se teria coragem de ir mais fundo que um flerte, mas se Damien desse a certeza de que estava atraído, Billy ja ficaria feliz.

“Paul!” Damien gritou.

Billy se arrumou na cadeira quando um homem alto saiu de dentro da cozinha, ele vestia um avental branco e comprido.

“Sim?” Ele limpou a mão no avental e sorriu, o mesmo sorriso de Damien e Billy se perguntou se a felicidade dos dois eram iguais para que eles tivessem o mesmo tipo de sorriso.

“O garoto ta flertando comigo.”

Todo o ar que tinha em seus pulmões foi expelido de uma vez só e ele engasgou.

Um medo que ele não sentia a muito tempo apareceu. O medo de Billy Hargrove. O primeiro.

O medo do Billy que atirava em… Em…

Ele não conseguia nem pensar.

Muito menos formular uma frase.

O homem, Paul, tinha olhos grandes e brilhantes como os de Damien e ele olhava Billy de uma forma que ele nunca havia sido olhado antes.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se pagava e ia embora, se apenas ia embora, se desmentia, se corria, se pegava algo para se defender. Era a primeira vez que Billy se sentia daquele jeito, ele sabia que aquilo era coisa de Neil, de alguma forma aquilo tinha que ser coisa de Neil.

Ele respirou fundo e se levantou devagar da banqueta, seus músculos se excitaram, esperando pelo momento que ele teria que começar a correr. Esse sim era um sentimento que Billy estava acostumado a sentir, a vontade de correr e se esconder em um lugar seguro, nem que esse lugar fosse embaixo da ponte ou em uma praia deserta de Santa Monica.

“Relaxa, baby.” Damien disse e riu quando Paul se encolheu pra abafar uma risada.

Billy olhou de um homem para o outro, ainda preparado para correr caso fosse necessário. “Acho que ele está tendo uma síncope, Paul.”

Billy não sabia o que síncope significava, mas era isso mesmo que ele estava tendo.

“Quantos anos você tem?” Paul perguntou se inclinando no balcão ao lado de Damien e olhando no fundo dos olhos de Billy, que continuava agarrado na banqueta como se sua vida dependesse disso.

“Dezesseis.” Ele mentiu.

Embriagado pela cerveja e assustado pela quantidade de luzes que conseguiam sair de um único globo no teto, Billy matou mais um pedacinho do seu ser. Damien agarrou sua cintura e ele riu como nunca havia rido na vida, rodeado de estranhos e rostos que ele nunca mais veria na vida.

A música era alta demais para que Billy ousasse pensar, e ele fazia questão disso quando se mexeu na velocidade dos quadris de Paul a sua frente.

Ele matou o medo dentro de si, matou aquela raiz dentro de si que tinha duvidas e a escondeu junto com a perda e o amor, matou o pedaço de sua consciência que tinha medo de sua sexualidade, o pedaço de consciência que dizia que aquilo era errado e que Neil estava certo.  

Neil não estava certo, não tinha como aquilo ser errado, não tinha como aquele sentimento ser doloroso, não havia nada de doloroso na forma como Damien dançava ao seu lado, encostando o corpo em Paul e sorrindo como se homem a sua frente fosse a única coisa que ele conseguia enxergar. Era tanto amor, era um amor que fazia Billy lembrar de sua mãe, que fazia ele querer deitar na grama e observar o formato das nuvens novamentes, era um amor que não tinha barreiras e ele se pegou sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando Paul pegou a mão de Damien e girou, lhe dando um casto beijo nos lábios antes de continuar dançando.

Ele não queria achar aquilo errado, não tinha como um amor tão grande como o de sua mãe ser errado, ele não podia acreditar que aquilo era errado. O amor era sempre bem vindo, sempre querido.

E como Billy queria um pouco desse amor, um amor que lembraria sua mãe cozinhando tortas de maçã em um sábado a tarde, um amor que lembraria I Can’t Help Falling In Love tocando na vitrola e seus pais dançando. E era aquilo, aquele amor que ele via entre Damien e Paul, dois homens, era aquele amor que ele queria para si.

Billy não queria sair daquele momento, ele queria se transformar em uma mosquinha pra que pudesse seguir o casal por todo lado e apenas pegar um pouquinho daquele amor, nem que ele fosse mínimo, nem que ele se sentisse como um coelho de frente a um mar gigante.

Naquela noite ele foi para casa a pé, sorrindo e tocando os próprios lábios, Damien havia dito que não deixaria qualquer um dar o primeiro beijo de Billy, então ele foi atrás de um amigo de um amigo que vestia roupas que não eram apropriadas para o lugar, calças Calvin Klein e camisa polo. Mesmo assim Billy se deixou ser levado até o outro lado do clube, deixou que o estranho sorrisse para ele e pegasse sua mão. Ele passou a mão no cabelo escuro do menino a sua frente, ele foi gentil, perguntou ao menos duas vezes se era aquilo que Billy queria, perguntou se ele estava confortável e Billy perdeu a paciência, ele apertou os lábios contra os do menino e se afastou com a mesma velocidade. Os olhos castanhos dele se arregalaram e os azuis de Billy se fecharam em vergonha, mas aquelas mãos gentis tocaram sua cintura e ele o beijou de novo.

Ele lembrou daquele beijo por dias a fio, fazendo o café da manhã e pegando o ônibus para a escola, ele levava tapas de Neil por ‘estar sonhando acordado’ e tropeçava no tapete da escola por nada.

“Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve…” Ele cantava sozinho no quarto. “Steve, Steve, Steve…”

Claro que Billy iria se apaixonar pelo menino, claro que aqueles olhos grandes e pedintes iriam encher o coração de Billy. Damien o avisou, disse que havia escolhido Steve pois sabia que Billy não iria se apaixonar por um tipo como aquele. Mas não deu certo, assim que seus olhos se cruzaram com o de Steve do outro lado da cozinha de Paul, Billy soube que ele teria um problema muito grande.

“Steve.” Ele cumprimentou e pegou uma cerveja da geladeira. Steve naquele dia vestia calças de moletom e uma camiseta branca, o cabelo não estava ajeitado como no clube, estava molhado e grudando no pescoço. Ele estava suado.

Billy sentiu as bochechas corarem e ele olhou para a própria cerveja, sem saber muito bem o que fazer com ela.

“Billy, não?” Ele perguntou se desencostando da parede e abrindo a geladeira, Steve parou na frente da geladeira e fechou os olhos quando o ar gelado bateu em seu rosto, Billy se perguntou se ele conseguiria arrancar aquela expressão dele algum dia. “Lembro de você.”

“Nossa.” Escapou dos seus lábios sem querer e ele tomou um gole de cerveja. Ele sabia que Steve não lembraria dele, Billy não havia sido nada memorável pra ele, talvez o pior beijo de sua vida.

“Eu realmente lembro.” Steve se apoiou na porta da geladeira e Billy percebeu que ele tinha uma cicatriz no queixo. Ele queria beijar aquela cicatriz. “Você usa uma correntinha no pescoço não usa?”

Billy respirou fundo e não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se espalhou em seu rosto.

Steve era gentil.

Tão gentil.

Eles se beijaram novamente quando Paul disse que a festa estava sendo transferida para a pequena quadra de basquete. Steve o ensinou a jogar, suas curvas encaixando nas de Billy quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido baixinho:

“Firme seus pés.”

Eles ficaram abraçados e olhando para o céu quando todos já estavam bêbados demais para ficarem de pé. Steve tinha uma tatuagem no peito, um leão, Billy traçou a tatuagem com a ponta dos dedos e ele sentiu um beijo em sua cabeça.

Steve disse que precisava ir embora, morava longe da casa de Paul e trabalhava cedo no outro dia. Ele acariciou o rosto de Billy e beijou sua testa.

Alguma coisa não estava certa. Era no olhar de Damien quando Steve foi embora, era na forma estranha que Paul balançou a cabeça para Billy.

“Steve é nosso amigo, Billy.” Paul disse tirando as latas de cerveja da bancada na manhã seguinte. “Mas ele não presta.”

“Como assim?” Billy sentia uma dor estranha no peito que ele não queria sentir e ele não conseguia entender. “Vocês que me apresentaram.”

“Sim e eu to começando achar que isso foi um erro.” Damien apareceu na porta carregando mais uma sacola cheia de latinhas e garrafas. “Eu não culpo ele, Billy. Ele faz o que tem que fazer pra sobreviver e entenda isso.” Damien chegou perto de Billy que se sentia como uma criança novamente, tentando entender uma vida que não lhe pertencia. “Ele não teve alguém como você teve Billy, ele não chegou por acaso em uma lanchonete e alguém explicou pra ele como essa vida funcionava.”

_ Seja esperto, não confie em qualquer um, se alguém te ver corra sem olhar pra trás, jamais diga seu nome verdadeiro pra um cara desconhecido e nunca, jamais, saia sozinho. Use camisinha, vá no médico, se ele te perguntar alguma coisa diga que pegou uma prostituta. _

“Ele apanhou muito, foi expulso de casa, não sabe o que é ter alguém pra apoiar ele.” Paul complementou. Ele parecia preocupado, sua testa estava franzida e ele trocava olhares com Damien. “A gente não quer que tu pense que a gente tá cortando teu barato. Mas tu é novo ainda. Não parta seu coração tão cedo.”

E lá estava aquele olhar, aquele olhar que ele recebeu no hospital quando sua mãe morreu, o olhar de quem sabe o que vai acontecer, mas que prefere não tomar a responsabilidade de falar.

Billy odiava aquele olhar.

Ele não viu Steve por dois meses, não apareceu quando Paul chamou, não passou pela lanchonete e ignorou todas as ligações dos dois.

Ele odiava aquele olhar, aquele olhar de pena que havia sido jogado em sua direção por toda sua vida. Ele não queria pena.

Ele entrou pro time de basquete da escola e descobriu que todos eram realmente muito ruins, em pouco tempo ele chamou atenção do treinador e foi colocado para treinar com os alunos mais velhos. Ele fazia o que podia e o não podia para tirar Steve de sua mente, ocupava sua mente estudando, seu corpo malhando e treinando.

Ele sentia falta de Paul, sentia falta das risadas de Damien e do jeito caladão de Jason, ele sentia falta de todos, principalmente de Steve.

Mas ele já não tinha tanta certeza que era aquilo que ele queria.

Ele estava confuso, as coisas em casa pareciam ter melhorado, suas notas estavam melhores e Neil parecia estar contente com isso, ele sabia que não poderia esconder seus desejos de si mesmo, mas ele tentava muito bem, cada festa que ia, cada menina que ele beijava era um pá a mais em sua cova. Aos poucos ele sabia que iria se perder em si mesmo, sabia que não conseguiria manter as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo e teria que desistir de uma. Ou perder a si mesmo dentro da revolta que aquilo tudo lhe causava na calada da noite.

Quando seu peito se apertava de raiva e ele sentia que a qualquer momento iria vomitar todas a suas emoções no carpete, ele realmente esperava que isso acontecesse, então ele poderia deixá-las lá, esparramadas no’ carpete cinza de seu quarto e nunca mais encontrá-las novamente.

Era raiva que ele sentia, era raiva o que ele não conseguia esconder quando empurrava alguém com mais força que o necessário, ou falava mais alto do que devia, era raiva e compulsão, compulsão por algo que ele não conseguia entender.

Ele precisava de algo e não sabia o que era e aquilo lhe comia por dentro como uma praga se arrastando por uma plantação.

Havia dias que ele enxergaria somente vermelho e quando ele voltava para casa ele via as juntas dos seus dedos sangrando e seu lábio escorrendo pus, ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, somente que tinha feito algo que ele não queria lembrar.

Carla eventualmente foi embora, junto com Jack e com o cachorro chamado Flor. Assim que ela saiu por uma porta uma outra mulher entrou pela dos fundos.

Susan, Maxine e um gato chamado Han.

“A casa é pequena demais para uma família desse tamanho.” Neil disse um dia no jantar e Susan sorria como uma princesa ao seu lado, ele pegou sua mão e apertou. “Susan e eu decidimos que nós vamos nos mudar.”

Mudar?

Tudo o que Billy tinha cabia em uma caixa apenas. Ele não tinha muitas roupas, alguns discos e dois pares de sapato.

Seu pai havia lhe dado dinheiro para comprar uma jaqueta, disse que para onde eles iriam era muito frio e nada parecido com a California. Por algum motivo Maxine se recusava a falar com Neil e com a própria mãe e Billy em um surto levou a menina para a pista de skate.

Billy estava tendo muitos surtos naquele dia, pois assim que ele chegou em casa e viu suas coisas dentro da caminhonete de Neil ele correu, era a segunda vez que ele estava sendo afastado de tudo o que ele conhecia pela aquela caminhonete, então ele fez o que não pode fazer na primeira vez, ele correu.

Seus pés o levaram para o caminho que sempre o levaram quando ele estava sozinho e triste.

As luzes ainda eram fortes demais e ele foi recebido de braços abertos, ele comeu um hambúrguer simples com coca no Bob’s Chili's and Burger pela última vez e Paul disse que era para ele guardar o dinheiro.

Ele queria Steve.

Mike entregou um endereço, junto com uma sacola com duas jaquetas dentro, uma dele e a outro de Damien.

O endereço era de uma barbearia em uma esquina com o principal shopping da cidade, ele entrou no estabelecimento devagar, testando seus passos, testando até onde ele poderia ir.

Steve não se virou para recebê-lo, podia enxergar o reflexo de Billy no espelho.

“Mike ligou.” Ele disse e pegou uma tesoura do avental, ele deu duas batidinhas na cadeira a sua frente e Billy finalmente se moveu. Ele se aproximou e quis tocar Steve, mas não o fez, assim que ele se sentou na cadeira, as mãos de Steve foram para seu cabelo e massagearam seu escalpo. Billy fechou bem a boca para que um gemido não escapasse de seus lábios. “Indiana, hein?”

“Meu pai disse que seria uma boa ideia.” Ele respondeu e Steve sorriu, pegando a primeira mecha de cabelo de Billy e cortando sem nem mesmo perguntar se podia.

“Você não apareceu mais.” Ele continuou trabalhando e Billy fechou os olhos, aproveitando o vento que entrava pela janela e as mãos de Steve em seu cabelo. “Não vai ser fácil, mas você precisa ser forte. Não deixe ninguém passar por cima de você, Billy.” Steve acariciou seu rosto. “Se alguém lhe bater, revide.” Steve parou de cortar e deu uma última farfalhada em seu cabelo, quando Billy abriu os olhos, quase não se reconheceu no espelho.

“Um mullet?” Billy passou a mão pelos cachos curtos em sua nuca, ele não pode evitar sorrir.

“É meu presente.” Steve apontou para a sacola com as jaquetas e alcançou uma vassoura do outro lado do balcão. “Lembre Billy…” Ele começou a varrer o chão da pequena barbearia. “Você ta indo pra um lugar onde ninguém te conhece. Ninguém sabe sua história. Você pode esquecer de mim e fingir que nunca viveu isso tudo.” Billy levantou e Steve entregou a sacola para ele. “Se quiser ser outra pessoa, seja. Mas nunca esqueça de quem você realmente é.”

“E quem eu sou?” Billy perguntou.

“A pessoa mais importante de sua vida.”

\--

É a primeira respiração

Quando sua cabeça está se afogando debaixo d'água

E é a leveza no ar

Quando você está lá

Peito a peito com um amante

É aguentar forte mesmo que a estrada seja longa

E ver a luz nas coisas mais sombrias

E quando você encara seu reflexo

Finalmente sabendo quem é

Eu sei que você agradecerá a Deus por ter feito isso

Hawkins tinha um precipício, um lugar alto no meio de árvores rodeado por uma estrada de chão batido. Hawkins tinha uma lanchonete que ficava aberta 24h e um posto de gasolina que não se importava em vender cigarros para menores de idade.

Hawkins tinha um precipício e as vezes quando as coisas se atolavam demais no fundo de sua garganta e Billy não conseguia suportar, ele corria até lá, olhava para a água calma e imaginava por quantos segundos seu corpo cairia até que ele atingisse a água.

Billy sabia que aquilo era perigoso, ficar de pé naquele lugar, alguns milímetros e ele cairia, alguns milímetros que cruelmente o separavam de sua mãe.

Billy não era uma pessoa ruim.

Mas Harrington era tão gentil.

Ele recusava a chamar o menino de Steve. Era Harrington e deu.

O cara era gentil, apaixonado, carinhoso, mas ele não lembrava de Billy, como poderia, eles não eram a mesma pessoa. Mas isso colocava os nervos de Billy em uma síncope indesejada.

“Harrington, Harrington, Harrington…” Ele murmurou para o precipício, esperando que as pedras o convencesse do que fazer. Ele não queria ter que se matar novamente. Ele estava cansado de ter que esconder suas angústias debaixo do tapete de sua casa.

“Billy, me desculpe pelo o que aconteceu nos Byers.” Ele havia dito entregando uma bandana vermelha para Billy, bandana essa que tinha sumido do porta malas do seu carro.

“O que?” Billy piscou desacreditado.

Billy havia quebrado um prato em sua cabeça, havia socado o cara ao menos umas onze vezes antes de Max o derrubar. Se tinha alguém que precisava pedir desculpas era Billy.

Ele percebeu que era muito fácil para Harrington pedir desculpas, mesmo que certo.

E aquilo o incomodou.

O incomodou pois Billy tinha que pedir desculpas o tempo todo, sempre que que ele fazia alguma merda. Billy era um caminhão de desculpas e ele entendia bem como Harrington se sentia, mas ele era fodido.

Gostava de ser fodido, gostava de ter um pau na mão, na boca. Apanhava em casa, vivia sobre o regime militar de Neil, ele tinha o direito de se sentir daquela forma.

A vida de Harrington era perfeita, casa bonita, dinheiro, pais ausentes. Era a vida que Billy pedia a deus.

Mas mesmo assim Harrington parecia um cachorro perdido no meio de uma grande praia. Aquele olhar sempre encorajador e brilhante perdeu o foco, sempre esbarrando em armários e mesas, derrubando livros e mais de uma vez, Billy o pegou olhando para as próprias mãos que tremiam.

Foi então que Nancy Wheeler apareceu, toda pomposa e preocupada, olhando para Harrington  e acariciando suas costas, aquele olhar que Billy tanto odiava no rosto.

Aquele olhar que pela primeira vez Billy via não sendo dirigido a ele.

Billy não sabia porque fez mas seus pés foram mais rápidos que seus pensamentos e quando ele percebeu, a risada de Harrington já era algo familiar.

Eles passavam horas olhando para o céu, deitados no capô da BMW de Harrington, cada um enrolado no próprio cobertor e competindo para ver quem jogava a pedra mais longe no precipício.

Harrington era um cara legal, tão legal que Billy às vezes se preocupava com ele.

“Por que você é tão legal?” Ele perguntou se deitando novamente no capô depois de fumar um cigarro e ficando de lado, encarando o menino que olhava para o céu. “Por que pede desculpas mesmo quando está certo?” Billy lembrou de Steve contando sobre como havia levado flores para Nancy e descoberto que ela tinha ido até Chicago com Jonathan.

“Por que sim.” Ele respondeu simplesmente e virou o rosto para o céu, Billy podia jurar que conseguia ver o formato das nuvens no reflexo dos olhos do menino.

“O velho Steve parecia ser mais legal.” Billy provocou, mas não foi recebido com o rolar de olhos que sempre acompanhava aquela piada. Dessa vez o menino apenas virou o rosto e encarou Billy. Eles estavam tão perto, Billy podia sentir a respiração leve em seus lábios.

“Desde quando eu sou ‘Steve’?”

Ele não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta.

Ao invés de responder, Billy se inclinou e beijou a testa do menino, sua bochecha.

Steve era gentil e macio, sua pele não era como a pele do outro Steve. Ele não encontrou uma cicatriz, mas beijou seu queixo mesmo assim.

Billy estava assustado, mas Steve estava de olhos fechados, aproveitando o carinho como se fosse a primeira vez em sua vida que ele estivesse recebendo algo do tipo.

Steve era a calma no oceano que Billy tanto desejava se afogar.

Eles se beijaram devagar, os lábios receosos e as mãos bem presas ao lado dos corpos, cada suspiro que Steve dava era como um soco no estômago de Billy, Steve estava sendo beijado por um menino pela primeira vez, Billy sabia muito bem como era a sensação, mas mesmo assim, havia algo na forma como Steve abriu os lábios e tocou a língua de Billy com a sua, que o fez derreter contra o capô do carro. Ele queria as mãos de Steve em si, queria a boca de Steve em seu pescoço.

Ele se inclinou sobre o corpo do menino e aprofundou o beijo, conversando com seu corpo, falando sem palavras que ele esperou por tanto tempo, que ele queria Steve em todos os lugares, em seu carro, em sua vida, em alma, em seu corpo.

Mas Steve não parecia tão a vontade e Billy beijou seus lábios uma última vez antes de escorregar pelo capô e acender um cigarro, amaldiçoando a nicotina que tirou todo o gosto de Steve de sua língua.

Ele não estava preparado para aquilo, não estava preparado para entender como o outro Steve se sentia, mas agora ele entendia e ele queria correr.

Queria correr e continuar correndo até que aquela dor no seu peito se dissipasse, até que seus pés encontrassem a areia macia das praias da Califórnia.

Ele não sabia que angústia era aquela, ele havia matado a dor por sua mãe, havia matado o medo de ser quem ele era. Então por que Diabos aquela angústia estava em seu peito novamente, será que aquilo era ansiedade?

Aquela pressão na boca do seu estômago que fazia Billy ter vontade de gritar o mais alto possível, que fazia Billy ter vontade correr de Steve e para Steve ao mesmo tempo. Ele não sabia lidar com aquilo, ele não queria lidar com aquilo.

Billy jogou o cigarro no chão e andou até a beirada do precipício, a água estava tão parada que ele poderia enxergar o reflexo das estrelas, se Billy se jogasse agora, pareceria que seu corpo estava flutuando livremente pelo céu.

“Não faça isso.” Braços quentes rodearam sua cintura. Ele sentiu a respiração quente de Steve em sua nuca. “Não se feche novamente para mim.”

Era amor.

Billy pegou as mãos de Steve que estavam em seu abdome e entrelaçou seus dedos. Era amor, aquilo que ele estava sentindo bater tão forte em seu peito.

Era amor o que fazia ele querer correr para tão longe, era um amor tão forte quanto o que ele sentia por sua mãe e era por isso que aquilo doía tanto.

O amor que ele sentiu quando Steve se deitou no banco de trás da BMW enrolando as pernas na cintura de Billy e beijando seu pescoço com paixão, era o amor que fazia com que Billy sentasse no quintal de sua antiga cada e aproveitasse a brisa.

E quando ele retribuiu o beijo de Steve, ele percebeu que todos aqueles sentimentos que ele havia matado e escondido, haviam voltado cinco vezes pior.

Ele chorou no peito de Steve, deixando o menino sem reação, ele chorou pois não queria perder aquele amor novamente, não queria perder Steve, não queria ter que matar aquele sentimento tão bonito de novo. Ele queria sentir, deus, pela primeira vez ele queria sentir. Ele chorou por si mesmo, chorou pela negação e pelo cansaço de estar com raiva toda hora e se os poetas estavam certos e a raiva era o contrário do amor, não seria aquela raiva a resposta do se corpo pela falta daquele amor que ele havia matado na salinha de um hospital?

Ele fez esse amor com Steve, gentil e lentamente. Ele deixou que Steve o tocasse e o descobrisse, deixou que sua boca escorregasse pelo corpo de Steve com cuidado, era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo, era a primeira vez que ele sentia um homem em suas mãos, apesar de ter sonhado com aquele momento por tanto tempo, Billy não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo.

Mas mesmo assim ele fez amor com Steve, foi um pouco bagunçado e Billy riu quando bateu com a cabeça no teto do carro. Ele estava dentro de Steve, as mãos agarrando a cintura do menino com força, deixando que seus corpos se encontrassem lentamente, corpos que estavam se descobrindo. A cintura de Steve era macia sob seu toque e ele queria provar aquele gosto.

Ele não queria atingir o orgasmo daquele jeito, ele não queria que aquele momento acabasse, então ele saiu de dentro de Steve, o menino soltou um gemido alto que parecia descontentamento que logo foi camuflado por um arfar agudo quando Billy fechou sua boca ao seu redor..

Steve gritou como estava se sentindo bem, como a boca de Billy era quente e macia e como ele estava perto. Billy se sentia sufocado por tanta sensação, mas estava tudo bem, pois aquilo era amor.

Ele virou o corpo de Steve no banco, apoiando o braço embaixo do rosto de Steve e se encostando em toda a extensão do menino, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando seu cabelo. Ele se enterrou novamente no corpo quente e úmido que o esperava e gemeu longamente. Steve tremia abaixo do si, mas Billy também tremia então ele não sabia dizer quem era o culpado.

Quando ele terminou, sentindo o punho molhado pelo orgasmo de Steve, ele se negou a desgrudar o corpo do menino, ele apenas se virou e abraçou o peito de Steve, enterrando o rosto no cabelo suado e apenas sentindo.

“Meus pais nunca estão em casa.” Steve começou a falar de repente. “E quando estão eu não quero incomodá-los com minhas bobagens, acho que é por isso que eu me acostumei a ser tão legal o tempo todo.” Steve respirou fundo, parecia estar ponderando se podia ou não estar falando aquilo tudo. “Eu não quero que as pessoas se afastem mais de mim por isso eu acabo pedindo desculpas mesmo quando estou certo.”

“Por que está me contando isso?” Billy perguntou envergonhado, se apoiando em um cotovelo e olhando para Steve.

“Por que eu também tenho uma pergunta.” Ele olhou de canto para Billy, aqueles olhos macios e gentis. “Por que você é tão brabo o tempo todo?”

Eu não sei. Era o que ele queria responder, era o que ele deveria responder ao invés de contar a verdade, ele deveria mentir para Steve e deixar isso passar, mas ele não conseguia.

“Eu não estou brabo o tempo todo.” Ele começou. “Se o meu problema fosse a raiva eu saberia lidar com ela.” Steve se virou de frente para Billy e o encorajou a continuar. “Tem algo de errado comigo, Steve. Algo que eu não sei explicar, algo que eu sinto demais e toda a hora.” Ele pegou a mão do menino e a encostou em seu peito. Steve estava quente e preocupado, mas ao invés de Billy se sentir abafado, ele se sentiu acolhido. “Uma angústia que não sai de mim e as vezes ela me cega.” Ele queria pedir desculpas pelo o que ele havia feito na casa dos Byers, mas não queria que Steve pensasse que Billy estava se desculpando da boca pra fora. “Eu sinto demais porque eu sempre tentei me matar para não sentir nada e agora tudo fica acumulado e eu não sei o que fazer e eu explodo quando sinto demais.” Ele arrastou o dedo nos lábios de Steve, lembrando do corte profundo que ele havia deixado ali. “Eu só queria ser amado.”

“Você é amado.” Steve respondeu acariciando o peito de Billy e beijando levemente seu pescoço. Billy não queria saber o que Steve queria dizer com aquilo.

“Todos que me amaram estão mortos, Steve.” Ele sentiu um peso no peito ao falar sobre isso, Paul e Damien não estavam mortos, mas ele sabia que aquele tipo de amor era diferente.  

“Não estão…” Steve finalmente alcançou seus lábios e ele o beijou como se quisesse dizer algo.

“Eu quero acreditar.” Billy abraçou a cintura de Steve e enterrou o rosto no cabelo cheiroso do menino. Estava frio, mas as janelas do carro estavam fechadas e Billy não queria se mover para buscar suas roupas. “Quero acreditar que eu ainda vou encontrar isso.”

De repente Steve ficou tenso em seu embraço e se afastou um pouco.

“É, eu também.”

Billy sabia que não deveria ter falado, que deveria ter abraçado Steve e o beijado, mas ele não sabia como. O menino se sentou, o máximo que conseguia sem tocar Billy e puxou o suéter do banco da frente.

“Você quer que eu vá embora?” Billy perguntou baixinho, testando seu limite. Ele tinha o sentimento de que se não fizesse nada, ele voltaria novamente para aquela pequena barbearia na esquina de um famoso shopping e iria pela segunda vez em sua vida, deixar Steve partir.

“Quero.” Steve respondeu passando a cabeça pelo suéter e balançando o cabelo para fora da gola. “Eu sabia que você não prestava, Hargrove e eu sinceramente não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.”

_ Eu não culpo ele, Billy. Ele faz o que tem que fazer pra sobreviver. Ele corre de quem ele ama, se esconde desse sentimento com medo de a qualquer momento alguém vá apontar um arma pra cabeça dele _ . 

“Você vai correr?” Billy passou a mão pelo mullet, que já estava muito comprido. “Vai se esconder por dois meses e fingir que não sabe quem eu sou?” Steve se virou com o cenho franzido. Billy finalmente entendeu Steve, aquele que havia apanhado tanto, havia se negado o amor por tanto tempo na vida que não reconhecia mais. “Então um dia eu vou descobrir por Nancy e Jonathan que você vai se mudar?”

“Como você sabe que eu vou me mudar?” Steve perguntou agarrando os pulsos de Billy.

“Por que é isso que a gente faz, Steve.” Billy soltou os pulsos abruptamente e se inclinou no banco do carona para pegar a calça. “A gente se apaixona e se afasta desse amor por medo de perder.” As palavras que saiam de sua boca na realidade eram as angústias que ele escondia sob o tapete do seu quarto, aquela angústia que ele guardava dentro do peito desde que era uma criança e recebeu a notícia de que seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro. “A gente não merece, não é? Não é isso que eles falam pra gente? Não é isso que seus pais falam pra você? Que você não pode reclamar por que tem tudo o que poderia pedir?” Billy se vestiu enquanto Steve ainda o estava olhando com a boca aberta, como se quisesse dizer algo. “É o que Neil fala pra mim, que eu deveria agradecer por tudo o que ele fez por mim.”

Quando ele já estava apresentável ele abriu a porta e saiu do carro rapidamente, ele não estava conseguindo respirar direito.

“Billy, espera.” Steve colocou a calça jeans e saiu atrás de Billy, que andava a passos largos até o Camaro. “Porra, espera!”

“Te vejo por aí, Harrington.” Billy tirou as chaves da jaqueta.

“Mas que merda.” Steve empurrou Billy contra o camaro e aquilo sim o pegou de surpresa.

“Ta querendo morrer?!” Billy gritou e se virou para Steve, mas não teve tempo de falar mais nada, Steve já estava passando os braços em seu pescoço e o puxando para um beijo.

“Eu não quero correr.” Steve murmurou contra os seus lábios. Beijando seu queixo e então surpreendentemente seus olhos. Ele passava a mão pelo rosto de Billy como se não conseguisse senti-lo o suficiente.

“Você deveria.” Billy respondeu agarrando o suéter azul de Steve. “Ninguém te julgaria.”

Mas Billy não deixou Steve ir, ele o apertou com força contra o peito como desejava que alguém tivesse feito com ele. Ele apertou Steve como queria que alguém naquele hospital o tivesse apertado.

“Eu não quero que você corra.” Steve olhou fundo nos seus olhos. “Eu posso te ajudar se você me ajudar.”

Billy riu, correndo a mão nas costas de Steve com carinho.

“Eu não posso te ajudar, Steve.” Ele disse olhando para o céu, percebendo os formatos das nuvens. “Isso é um mar muito grande e eu sou só um coelho perdido na praia.”

“Então somos dois.” Steve pegou seu queixo entre os dedos e beijou seus lábios novamente.

Will se matou pela primeira vez em uma salinha de hospital, olhando para o branco dos jalecos dos médicos e o sangue em suas mãos, matou a saudade que viria a sentir de seus pais. Junto com o amor, ele matou Will e deixou seus pedaços escorrerem pelos seus dedos o caminho inteiro até a Califórnia. O que Will não percebeu na época é quem em matar o medo de perder o amor, ele fez nascer o medo de amar e aquilo o perseguiu durante anos a fio.

Billy se matou pela segunda vez em um clube estranho e barulhento nos arredores de Los Angeles, ele matou o medo de não ser quem ele realmente era, o medo de não demonstrar seus sentimentos, o que Billy não sabia, era que ao negar a mudança em sua vida, você acaba se acostumando com o que vive naquele momento, acaba se acostumando com a dor e o sofrimento que lhe era causado e a incrível angústia que não sairia tão cedo de seu peito.

Billy se matou uma última vez nos braços de Steve Harrington, ele matou as raízes que sufocavam seus sentimentos, as raízes que o mantinham cego para qualquer coisa boa que pudesse acontecer. Ele correu de Steve na Califórnia, aquele Steve precisava de alguém como Harrington e Billy poderia ter sido aquela pessoa, ele poderia ter ido atrás do rapaz e simplesmente falado que não se importava com as inseguranças, que eles iriam atravessar aquilo juntos.

Mas Billy estava feliz que aquela caminhonete tivesse atravessado o país até Hawkins, ele tava feliz de ter conhecido o outro Steve. Ele precisava daquilo, precisava do amor que emanava do calor daqueles lábios no seu corpo, do calor daqueles olhos nos seus.

Ali, no topo daquele precipício, apertados um contra o outro, Billy percebeu que ele não estava sozinho naquelas inseguranças, que ele não era a única pessoa presa no interminável relacionamento abusivo que era a família, que ele não era o único que não se sentia o suficiente, que não era o único que todo dia se matava um pouco para poder se sentir nem que fosse um pouquinho mais vivo.

Billy percebeu que ele não era o primeiro e com certeza não seria o último.

Hawkins tinha um precipício e as vezes quando as coisas se atolavam demais no fundo de sua garganta e Billy não conseguia suportar, ele corria até lá, olhava para a água calma e imaginava por quantos segundos seu corpo cairia até que ele atingisse a água.

Depois ele abraçaria Steve e o beijaria devagar, lembrando que por pior que as coisas fossem, ele tinha Steve e Steve era a segunda coisa mais importante da vida de Billy Hargrove.

Ele sabia que cada um tinha seu precipício, que olhava e imaginava como seria desistir. Mas desistir não deveria ser uma opção, desistir é deixar para trás todas as coisas boas que podem ser vividas. Desistir é deixar que o medo vença e que a insegurança o puxe para debaixo do tapete junto com ela.

Ele queria voltar para a Califórnia com Steve, queria levá-lo para conhecer Paul e Damien, queria passar na barbearia do outro Steve e falar o que não tinha falado, dizer que entendia e ele havia sido um pedaço muito grande na vida de Billy.

Mas naquele momento ele só queria ficar abraçado a Steve, tendo a certeza de que alguma coisa no mundo sempre vale a pena e mesmo que nós nunca cheguemos a alcançá-la, a luta por ela já é mais do que satisfatória.

Ele só queria ficar abraçado a Steve no precipício de Hawkins como dois coelhos de frente ao mar.

A dor não é a mesma, eu sei

O caminho que eu traço parece solitário

Mas estou caminhando até minhas pernas cederem

E eu vejo minhas lágrimas se derreterem na neve

Mas eu não quero chorar

Eu não quero chorar mais

Eu quero me sentir vivo

Eu nem quero morrer mais

Ah, eu não quero

Eu não quero

Eu nem quero morrer mais

  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A música é: Logic- 1-800-273-8255 (feat. Alessia Cara and Khalid) e eu recomendo muito que vocês busquem o clipe essa música no YouTube. 
> 
> No site ao lado me perguntaram o motivo e eu insistir que o nome do Billy não seja Billy, é porque Billy não é nome próprio é um apelido para Willian. E também me perguntaram o motivo e eu escrever o Billy tão OC, é que eu acho que o personagem é muito mais profundo do que aquilo e só vamos descobrir o motivo em em 2019.


End file.
